


Together In the Future

by lxurxncestxn



Category: Minecraft diaries - Fandom, aphmau - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Flash Forward, Flashbacks, Gen, MCD, Minecraft, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29981943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxurxncestxn/pseuds/lxurxncestxn
Summary: ""Hey, Aphmau, what do you think he future will be like?"A fictional work where Aphmau debates with herself what she and her friends will be like in the future, and where she remembers past events that have happened to her.
Kudos: 6





	Together In the Future

**Author's Note:**

> Happy anniversary to MCD, thank you for everything.
> 
> This fic has a mention of food, but it is never specified what it is, they are just called "snacks"
> 
> Please let me know what you think, I worked very hard on this.

“Hey, Aphmau, what do you think the future will be like?”

The question he asked took Aphmau by surprise, as she looked at Dante, who waited for an answer. The two were sitting in his and Kawaii~Chan’s house, which rested in what Aphmau started to call ‘New Phoenix Drop.’ The table had a light pink table cloth, the ceiling hosting hanging candles and vines on it, which brought life into the room. The two looked at each other, Aphmau tried to come up with a response. 

Dante continued, seemingly due to the other’s confused look. “I think about it often, you know? Back when you guys first disappeared, I didn’t know if you guys were going to ever come back. Though I waited, and waited. I thought that.. Maybe in the future, I would see you guys again, and so I clung onto that hope.” … “And it paid off, everyone is together again! I have a family I love! Though..” He looked away, and down at the floor. “Sometimes I can’t help but wonder if you guys are going to disappear again.. You know?” 

Aphmau’s eyes softened as she looked over at the blue-haired guard. “Dante..” She started. “Everything will be just fine, alright?” She smiled. “Look at me for a moment.” 

Dante took a deep breath, and then slowly met Aphmau’s brown eyes with his own blue ones. 

She continued on. “You have the right to worry about these problems, it’s not your fault to think this way. However, everything will be just fine. I think the future is bright.” She drummed her fingers on the table, each soothing tap made Dante calmer. “We may have a habit of getting separated sometimes, or having our own problems. That didn’t stop us though, did it?” Aphmau chuckled at the thought, “no, it didn’t. We got up instead, we pushed through it. That got us to where we are now, right?” 

“That is true, yeah.”

“So what kind of people would we be if we stopped now, right? Or in the future? I think in the future we will be just as happy as we are now, and just as happy as we were before. Even if things change sometimes, in the end? It’ll be alright.” She finished the thought, her tone going softer.

Dante just sat there for a moment, as he processed the information that he just received. “You know what? Yeah. Everything will be okay.”

“Exactly!” Aphmau smiled warmly, “you get it. We push through it all.”

Dante was about to carry the conversation forward, but got interrupted by a younger voice. “Papa!” The voice ran through the door, the two looking down at the little girl. It was Nekoette, the young girl had a dagger in her hand, that most certainly wasn’t her own. “Nekoette found this cool dagger today! Nekoette wants to know if she can do anything cool with it!” The Meif’wa wasted no time trying to swing the sharp blade around, grinning from ear to ear as she didn’t stab herself yet.

Dante shook his head, though it was clear he had a bright smile on his face. “How about you come with me, and I can teach you how to use it? We don’t want any accidents, do we?” He laughed quietly, and watched as his daughter agreed instantly.

“Yes! Nekoette doesn’t want to hurt anyone, including herself. Let’s go let’s go!” Before Dante could say anything more, the young child ran out the door. 

“Don’t run with it just yet!” He tried to call after her, but it seems like she didn’t hear the yell. The guard sighed lightly, and then looked over towards Aphmau. “Excuse me..”

Aphmau chuckled warmly in response. “Go. We can continue this conversation another time.” She watched as Dante left, chasing after the young child. It didn’t take long for the ex-lord to leave the building herself. 

She didn’t even know where she was going herself at first. Aphmau walked through the gates, and thanked Alexis as she went through. She let the silence consume her, as she also allowed her thoughts to do the same. Well, it wasn’t completely silent. The wind blew, which moved the leaves every so slightly as they swayed. She could hear the bees as they buzzed,the birds as they chirped, and small mammals as they ran through the area which had been taken over by the wild life. 

Dante did have a point when they talked. That’s what she was thinking about. Bad things have always seemed to happen, where they crumble and separate somehow. However, she also had a point. Someway, somehow, they always seemed to come back together. Would this always continue? Will they always end up together by the end? She didn’t know, that question wouldn’t be answered soon, anyway. So why was she thinking about it?

Aphmau suddenly stopped her train of thought, her eyes looking up slowly at her old house. Despite everything, Levin and Malachi kept it together, in her honor. Even the trees were still intact and grew, their purple leaves stood out in all the greenery that surrounded it. After a moment of staring, she couldn’t help herself. She took a detour from the path, walking up the hill to her old shelter. 

The door creaked as she applied pressure, opening slowly, which showed the main room to her. The memories came back, though one stuck out. 

_It was a high pressure situation, she remembered. A few days until war, things were about to get bad. Katelyn had asked for all of them to talk. ‘All of them’ consisted of herself, Aphmau, Dante, Laurance and Garroth. At this point, Aphmau had put a lot of trust in Katelyn, and considered her somewhat of an ally. However, that didn’t mean that she was open with her. Katelyn still seemed to be working with Zane. However, she had given her guards armor that Garroth himself had designed, which gave the guard’s a lot more power. Though this time, she gave weapons. Divine weapons. The woman remembers the conversation her and Katelyn had._

_“Aphmau, you remember why I originally came to Phoenix Drop, correct?”_

_“You wanted information on Jeffory the Golden Heart.”_

_“Correct.” … “I have received news that Jeffory.. Has died.”_

_The room suddenly got louder, each person having their own, shocked reaction to the news. However, Aphmau continued the conversation._

_“Zane happened.. That evil.. PRICK! HOW DARE HE! JEFFORY HAD A DAUGHTER HE LOVED!”_

_It took a second for the lord to process, but... Katelyn was crying. She had an outburst and was now crying in her own home. “... Are you okay?”_

_“No. No I’m not okay at all.” The Jury member continued to talk about the situation, explaining that Zane knew about Jeffory letting Aphmau go, and that she could not find any evidence to disprove this. “.. but the least I could do was watch over you.”_

_This went on for quite some time, the Lord asking questions, while Katelyn answered them truthfully._

_Eventually, she handed over the weapons. The guards looked over them carefully, Aphmau remembered each one of them getting excited over the new weapons, despite trying to keep their composure._

That’s where the memory ends. The ex-lord stood in the room, now alone. No one sat down at a table. No one surrounded her. Just her, and no one else. She took a deep breath, and looked behind her towards the exit. It took her a moment, but eventually the woman left the room behind, and closed the door behind her as she did.

Now, she was back outside, it was the same from when she went indoors, nothing changed. Besides her mood, her mood changed a lot. Although she didn’t think about that, Aphmau just continued her walk. 

Eventually, Aphmau made it to the old wall. Recently New Phoenix Drop had started to repair the wall, now it was safe to walk on again, at least. Pretty stable, too. Aphmau could probably punch it and it wouldn’t crumble. She wasn’t going to try, but it was a thought. She tied up her long, tangled hair to get it out of the way, and then climbed up onto the wall, making it to the top. She looked down at the entrance to the village, what once was the battleground. She shook the memory out of her head, her ponytail swaying side to side for a moment. Now wasn’t the time to think of war, they were past that, now. 

She continued on the wall, and watched her step carefully. One bad move and she could fall right off, and that wasn’t on her list of things to do today. The more and more she traveled, the less stable it would become. 

Just over the treeline, was something tall. It took the ex-lord a minute, but a realization came to her. That was the portal to the Irene Dimension. The gateway looked different from this angle. She had no clue what the portal itself was made of, but it looked grand. It seemed to have melted into the floor slightly, and had part of the world itself. There were ashes that surrounded it. 

_She remembered the tight embrace, one that seemed so familiar to her, but yet so off. The woman in front of her put head on the other's shoulder as she smiled, as she cried happily. Everyone around her was sitting down or passed out, it was just them, standing still in the quiet forest. The forest seemed way more closed in than the last time she was here, which was only about 15 minutes ago. In those minutes everything changed. She didn’t understand why._

_More importantly, Aphmau didn’t know why this elf was so familiar. Why her smell was so familiar. Why everything seemed so… perfect when she was around. Though a single statement answered all of her questions._

_“Aphmau.. It’s me. Zoey.”_

_Oh. Zoey. It was ZOEY! Everything suddenly made perfect sense to the Lord of Phoenix Drop, everything fell into line. Of course it was Zoey, she saved everyone. Of course her smell was so familiar, why everything felt perfect when she was around._

_She made everything feel okay._

“Nope. Not going to cry. Not now.” She said that out loud to herself, so that it was more believable. Aphmau couldn’t cry now. She wasn’t done thinking yet. She could cry later, maybe. Aphmau got off the wall, and looked back into Phoenix Drop. 

When she dropped down, she was facing the marketplace. She looked at the destroyed stalls, the ruins of the battle, and the deterioration of what the people of this place had abandoned. What she had abandoned. It just felt so wrong. The first time she looked at it, it had felt wrong, terrible. This was a place where people were supposed to be happy, not where people were supposed to be upset. Yet, she couldn’t help but be upset. This broke her heart.

Aphmau thought of a positive memory. Donna and Logan's wedding. That happened here, everything was bright and colorful during that time, everyone was dancing and messing around. It was… everything. Everything that the Lord worked towards, seeing those people overjoyed and thriving. The dance floor had people who danced, the tables had people who ate and talked. Donna and Logan were at the center, they ate from the wedding cake and chatted to everyone who passed by. 

She remembered, everyone was extremely happy during that time. They didn’t want the wedding to end. They had each other’s company, and celebrated. Everyone felt at peace. It’s a shame what happened afterwards, though. 

Why did she make this so sad? It made no sense. She was trying to think about happy things. Ideas that gave her joy. Ideas that made the other people around feel joy. 

Why wasn’t she feeling any joy?

She needed to fix that, right at that moment. She turned right around, and went in the other direction. Aphmau wanted to try another place. Well, places was a better term. 

Aphmau looked on at the destroyed homes, each one was decorated with so much care, but in the end it didn’t matter, they were gone. Cadenza’s… Emmalyn’s… Kawaii~Chan’s… they were all gone. She had positive memories with each house. She tried to remember them, one by one. 

She remembered helping Cadenza with the dresses for the wedding. Designing her own dress, and helping her get the measurements of the other girls. The two would talk and talk away in Cadenza’s basement, which housed candles that warmed it up, dresses and suits which lined the walls, and a few bags in the corner. Cadenza really made this place feel like home. Even if she didn’t have these things, Cadenza herself would be enough. 

She remembered reading with Emmalyn, studying up on Irene and figuring out what the old texts meant. When Aphmau had free time, she would sit in the corner, and let Emmalyn talk for hours on the subject. Emmalyn is one of the most educated people that Aphmau knows, especially on a topic like this. She would teach the Lord something new everyday, that always kept her on her heels. 

She remembered Kawaii~Chan’s bright pink home, and she remembered sitting in there with her. Aphmau used to bake cakes and other sweet treats with the Meif’wa. Those treats were then used to help with the little maids that Kawaii~Chan created. The Lord would often help out with teaching them how to walk and how to do basic tasks, they were always so cool to see walk, even if they struggled with stairs and fences just a little. 

Aphmau smiled fondly, each memory coming easy to her. The feeling of calm, the feeling of doing something good for them. However now, times were a bit different. That didn’t stop her from feeling this way, but there was an itch in the back of her mind, which tried to convince her that this feeling wouldn’t ever come back. 

Suddenly, she had a thought. What would her people advise her to do if she still guided them the way she used to? Visit the statue of Irene and rant your problems away, and just maybe she would solve them. Aphmau didn’t know if this would even work, due to the fact that apparently she was Irene in the flesh. It couldn’t hurt to try, though, right? Right.

Time seemed to go so slowly, as she traveled up the hill to see the Irene statue. Each step she took seemed to make it go even slower. Aphmau didn’t know why this was happening, she just knew that it was. When she got to the statue itself.. Time just seemed to stop. 

Though it couldn’t have stopped, right? 

Aphmau took a deep breath, and closed her eyes. Letting the quiet atmosphere surround her whole being, as she hoped. Hoped for an answer to everything that she felt, everything she had experienced. There must be an answer. 

Her feet weren’t touching the ground anymore, she noticed. When Aphmau moved her dark boots, they were met with nothing. Nothing that she felt, anyway. She reached out to her right, where the Irene Statue was supposed to be standing. Eventually, her hand did touch the cold statue, so it didn’t move at all. But why was she floating? 

Aphmau opened her eyes, to a completely white room. That was quite unexpected, seeing as she was just in Phoenix Drop, surrounded by the greenery. The only thing that stayed the same with it all was the Irene Statue next to her. It still stood tall, and it looked up towards where the sky should be. The ex-lord took a couple steps forward. Her feet touched the ground, whatever this ground was, as a made a loud sound. Every step she took seemed to echo, which implied that this place has walls, and hopefully a door. If she found that door, she could head back to Phoenix Drop. So she continued.

Each step seemed easier than the last, as Aphmau gained her bearings. Before long, she broke into a sprint. Though her footsteps stopped making sound, and her feet no longer felt like they touched the floor. That was extremely odd, there was no way the area could suddenly change around her. 

Even the white space changed. Now, there seemed to be a door, right in front of her. The door was short, as if it was made for her to go through. No one taller could go in. The wood seemed to be carved with all sorts of markings, which seemed to tell stories. Her brown eyes looked over each of them one by one, trying to piece an answer to all of them together. Maybe this would be a way out, or maybe she would end up somewhere new. So she took the risk, and opened the door. 

When she went out the otherside, it was quite different. There were people who laughed and ran around, the noise of children playing filled the air. The ground was made out of the material a village square would be made out of. Though this didn’t feel like an average village. Buildings seemed to be up to the skies as the market stalls below had lines and lines of people. Animals slept in corners, and the docks behind her seemed to go on forever with all sorts of trading ships. The sun above her shined down, and spread its warmth to her and everyone else that was exposed to the rays it provided. 

Aphmau’s eyes looked around, until finding a table which sat in the corner, shaded by an umbrella. There were four people sitting at this table, their eyes lit up and smiles wide. Each one laughing with each other as they seemed to have a good time. Aphmau got closer, to see if she could figure it out. 

It was… them. Dante, Laurance, Garroth, and herself. Though that couldn’t be right, Aphmau was right here, watching them. Yet, there they were. Of course they didn’t look the exact same. They looked older. Not old enough to have gray hairs. … Okay, maybe a couple, but not enough that it was noticeable at first sight. They were all talking about something that she couldn’t hear, though it looked to be a great conversation. Laurance spoke in a way that she could tell was some sort of joke, which caused Dante to retaliate with a response and a jab into his side. Garroth laughed at their predicament, and said something to add to the conversation. Laurance got up, seemingly defending himself. 

Aphmau then looked at herself, the woman sitting down at the table. Her face was covered with a smile, her eyes intently following the conversation as she laughed along with them, and added onto the banter. She seemed happy in this situation. Nothing was wrong, she figured out. They were all safe and happy. 

She felt a tear come down her face. It started with a single one, but then another came, and another. Soon, a contented smile was plastered onto her face as she cried, watching the scene with joy. She was with her boys, the one who made her smile and laugh like no other. They were all with each other. 

“Aphmau?” Her name was called, but she couldn’t tell from where. “Aphmau?” the voice repeated itself again. She felt a hand on her shoulder, and everything came back down. She closed her eyes for a moment, and then reopened them. She was back in Phoenix Drop, staring out at the open ocean, the Irene statue on her right, still stood as tall as ever. The wind returned, and blew through all the trees, which made them drop their leaves onto the forest floor. After a moment, she looked to her left. There was Laurance, standing there with his face filled with concern. 

“Laurance?” It was a simple response, but it was one that caused Laurance to sigh in relief. 

“Are you okay?” He looked away for a split second, and then put his blue eyes back on her. “You’ve just been standing here, staring out at the ocean. I.. tried calling out to you, but you didn’t respond.” 

Oh. That wasn’t good. “I’m.. sorry.” She chuckled, and brought a hand up to her face to wipe away the tears. “I guess I just spaced out for a bit. I’m okay now.”

Laurance wouldn’t calm down, but he recognized that she wanted to move on. “Come on, let’s get you back, okay? If you want to talk, I’m all ears.”

Aphmau nodded, and watched as Laurance went ahead. She looked back at the Irene statue one last time, before she followed. 

Laurance led her up to the tree where everyone stayed. The leaves encased the two of them, the floor of course being made out of wood. Aphmau was thankful to be here, even though privacy wasn’t really a thing here sometimes, it still felt like home. She slept here every night that she wasn’t traveling. As she looked over the area, she spotted Garroth, who was looking out on the area below the evergreen leaves. 

Laurance called out to Garroth, which made him perk his head up to look at the two of them. He quickly came over, instantly worried due to Aphmau’s tear filled face. “W-What happened?” he stuttered a bit, and looked over the two of them.

The other guard quickly responded. “Found her out by the Irene Statue, she didn’t move for what seemed like a couple minutes, she wouldn’t respond until like.. The 20th time I called for her.”

“I was just thinking.” Aphmau added on. “I guess I got quite lost in my thoughts.” She chuckled, trying to make the situation appear less serious. 

“Do you still n-need calming down, M’Lady?” Garroth tilted his head a bit as he asked the question. “You still seem to be all worked up.”

There was silence for a couple seconds, as she debated internally to herself. “I want for all of us to meet at the docks. Not the new docks, the old docks by my house. You two, and Dante. If you guys don’t mind, of course.”

“Consider it done!” Laurance was the first to respond, followed by a quick nod from Garroth. Laurance continued. “I’ll go find Dante and meet you guys there, alright? I’ll bring some snacks, too!”

“Yeah. That’ll be nice.” Aphmau smiled. “We’ll meet you both there, okay?” 

“Of course. See you both there.” He waved to the two of them, and then headed towards the ladder. 

Garroth looked at Aphmau, and continued the conversation. “So, d-do you want to head over right now, or do you want to wait a little longer so we give them time?”

She gave a swift nod. “Let’s head over now.” She took a deep breath and headed towards the ladder herself, being followed by the guard. 

The two walked through old Phoenix Drop, the tree’s surrounding them. They were alone in the fact that no other human was around, but they didn’t feel alone. The forest that started here was alive and well. Aphmau looked up at the treetops. “You want to know what I was thinking about?”

“Sure, let’s h-hear it.” He responded, giving Aphmau the floor.

She took a deep breath. “Today, Dante asked me a question. We talked about it for a while, and I told him everything would be alright. We always picked ourselves up, you know? No matter what happened, or what will happen in the future, we always picked ourselves up. Maybe I just need to listen to my own advice, but I’m starting to wonder if I was wrong in telling him that.” Aphmau looked over at Garroth, the tears coming back. “I walked around here today, thinking about what we went through, and what we used to have here. I felt bad, that even in the end, I couldn’t protect them, you know?” The woman stopped, and looked away. “As I said.. Maybe I just need to take my own advice, but.. I can’t help but think about it.”

Garroth stopped his walk as well, and looked at her. He formed a response. “W-Well.. It’s true that we have gone through stuff most people haven’t, and that it has caused some bad things to happen.. You were right in the sense that everything turns out to be alright.” He smiled a bit, and walked towards her. “We’re all t-together now, here in Phoenix Drop. We know where most of our friends have gone, we k-know that they’re safe. They, just like us, have pushed through all the hardships.” Garroth grabbed her hand. “You just need some time to heal.”

The ex-lord let the words that her guard said sink in. You just need some time to heal. That was true, she really did. She just didn’t give herself time to do so, because there was always work to be done. Though for right now, she could just relax, and heal. Aphmau looked up at Garroth, and nodded. “You know what? Maybe you’re right, Garroth. I just need to think about it a little more, but with a different perspective.”

“Exactly, A d-different perspective really helps, you know. Now,” He still held onto the other’s hand, as he took a step forward. “Let’s get going, y-yeah?” Garroth smiled warmly. “I don’t want them beating us here, when we had nothing to grab.”

Aphmau chuckled. “Yeah, let’s go.” She started to walk again, and followed him to the docks. 

Of course, the two made it to the docks first before anyone else. Laurance wasn’t too far behind them, though. “Dante will be here in a minute. He’s grabbing a blanket for Aphmau and some candles. But I,” He held up a basket, “brought the second most important thing, snacks. The first most important thing here being the lady herself, of course. She’s the reason we’re here in the first place.”

She couldn’t help but chuckle at the comment. She wouldn’t consider herself the most important in this situation, though she didn’t speak on it, knowing that Laurance would debate this for hours. So Aphmau didn’t act on that thought. “Thank you, Laurance, it’s appreciated.” 

Dante came down the stairs soon after, his two hands full of supplies. “Blanket and candles ready to go!” He passed the blanket over to Laurance. “Hey, Garroth, help me light these candles.”

“Sure thing.” He walked over, grabbing some candles from Dante’s hand. “Y-You brought a flint and steel, right?”

“.. Oh no.”

The two of them laughed. “Don’t worry, I have my own, here.” 

Laurance put the blanket over Aphmau’s shoulders, and moved her hair out of the way. “There, that should warm you up a little. Let’s go sit down while they figure out how to use that thing.” He looked back at them, and watched as they attempted not to set themselves or the dock on fire.

She couldn’t help but laugh at the two’s predicament. “You think they’d learn by now.”

“They aren’t that hard to use, after all.” Laurance continued Aphmau’s thought. “They’ll figure it out in a couple minutes.” He walked over to the end of the docks, and sat down. Aphmau quickly followed, and sat down right next to him. She placed a head on his shoulder, and looked out at the open ocean. 

Dante and Garroth figured out how to light the candles, and set them down, Garroth holding one as the two of them sat down on the docks with Laurance and Aphmau.

Aphmau smiled, this was nice. “Hey, boys, I have a question for you. What do you think our future will be like?” 

Laurance answered first. “Oh we’ll still be doing the usual chaotic things, definitely. There’s no way we’ll just suddenly get out of it.”

“Maybe you guys will continue that,” Dante rolled his eyes, “I have a family to take of now.” 

“Stop bragging, old man.” Laurance chuckled. 

“I still kicked your ass the other day!”

“You had a whole new fighting style! It wasn’t my fault!”

“It was two against one, you two could easily have defeated me.”

“To be fair, Laurance h-has a point.” Garroth added. “Your fighting style did change a lot compared to the last time we sparred like that.”

“Oh I don’t think it changed that much,” Dante sighed, “you guys are just boring and stick to the same old tactics, learn something new for once.”

“We don’t stick to the same old tactics!” Laurance jumped back into the conversation. “I think we held our own pretty well.” 

“Well if you guys change it up all the time, maybe you’re just out of shape and can’t keep up with me.” He laughed as he finished his thought.

“Are you kidding me? We are definitely not out of shape. In fact, I’m offended you even thought that.” Laurance narrowed his eyes, laughing inwardly. 

Aphmau just listened to them all go at it with each other. Despite everything, they still were friends, nothing would change that. Once the situation calmed down a bit, she brought the attention back towards herself. “You know what, you three?”

_“I think everything will be just fine.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Again, Happy 6th Anniversary to this series.


End file.
